Pyykkipoika Chris
by Hineko12
Summary: Lauantai-iltana Wesker on pahasti myöhässä sovitusta iltamenosta. Chrisillä on hänelle valmiina yllätys, kun mies viimein palaa asunnolle. Oneshot. WxC smuttiness OOC


Lauantai. Tylsä ikävä lauantai. Weskeriä ei näkynyt vieläkään, vaikka hän sanoi tulevansa tänään aikaisemmin, jotta voisimme ottaa yhdessä kylvyn ennen kuin lähtisimme ravintolaan. Kello näytti lähestyvän seitsemää... pöytä oli varattu jo kuudeksi! Miestä ei vain näkynyt eikä hän vastannut puhelimeensa.

Lauantai on tunnettu myös pyykkipäivänä. Vapaapäivä, joilloin pitäisi hoitaa kotityöt ja sun muut talousaskareet, koska niitä ei arkipäivänä ehtinyt edes ajatella.Tänään olin ajatellut jättää pyykkien hoitamisen sunnuntaihin, jotta juuri tämän nimenomainen ilta olisi vain meitä kahta varten, mutta ei, sitä, jonka kanssa haluaisin viettää iltani, ei vain näkynyt. Olin aikani jaksanut tuijottaa kelloa ja soitella hänelle, mutta lopulta suututtuani olin päättänyt käyttää iltani johonkin muuhun kuin hänen odottamiseensa.

Viimeisiä pyykkejä liittelemässäni silmäni osuivat pariin pyykkipoikaan, jotka olivat vahingossa tulleet vaatteiden mukana naruilta, kun olin niitä raivoissani repinyt alas. Ensin suunnittelin palauttavani ne heti takaisin naruille - kuivaushuone kuului taloyhtiölle naruineen ja pyykkipoikineen - mutta hyvinkin nopeasti mielessäni alkoi muodostua pienimuotoinen yllätys Weskerille. Tarvittaisiin vain hieman alkoholia, lipevyyttä, taitoa ja käsiraudat niin hän olisi jo valmis saamaan ansionsa mukaan. Kunhan hän vain ensin tulisi kotiin...

Kaikki oli valmiina, kun hän viimein saapui hieman yli kahdeksan asunnollemme. Hän oli tietenkin väsynyt, hän aina oli, mutta tällä kertaa en aikonut päästää häntä livahtamaan sen syyn varjolla. Viime kerrastamme oli aivan tarpeeksi aikaa, joten hän saisi hieman kärsiä senkin takia.

Saatuaan kengät pois jalastaan ja puvun solmionsa löysytettyä, hän viimein aloitti surkean anteeksipyyntönsä: "Olen pahoillani iltamme takia, kokouksessa meni odotettua kauemmin." ja se siitä. Ei mitään muuta hänestä irronnut. Hänen onnekseen olin varsin hyvällä tuulella.

Koko asunto oli himmennetty ja pelkästään ne sadat sytyttämäni kynttilät antoivat hehkullaan valoa ympäri asuntoa. Hänen väsynyt ilmeensä muuttui hetkessä epäluuloiseksi, kun astelin vain hänelle viimejouluna antamissani punaisissa silkkihousuissa hänen eteensä, mikään muu ei peittänyt kehoani. Tarjosin hänelle juuri avaamastani pullosta lasillisen korkea laatuista viiniä hymyillen hänelle samalla vienosti.

"Viime kuulemani mukaan jouluun on vielä aikaa", hän totesi virnuillen makeasti sekä upealle viinille että sen herkulliselle tarjoilijalle. Otin häntä kädestä kiinni ja talutin hänet hitaasti ja viettelevästi hämyisään olohuoneeseen sanomatta mitään ja hymyillen vain ovelasti.

Melkein luulin näkeväni, miten hänen alkukantaisia vaistojaan ohjailevat aivosolut alkoivat raksuttamaan nopeampaa saaden hänet rentoutumaan ja hyvin samanaikaisesti kiihottumaan salaperäisyydestäni. Vielä hän saisi nauttia olostaan "kuninkaana", mutta kunhan olisin valmis, hän ei hetkeen enää harkitsisikaan myöhästymistä sovituista menoistamme.

"Chris, käytöksesi on hyvin outoa... ei niin etten pitäisi siitä, mutta luulin sinun olevan enemmän vihainen kuin näin suopea", häntä edelleen kalvoi epäilys, mutta tiesin, että hyvin pienelläkin yrityksellä saisin hänet pauloihini.

"Tottakai olin vihainen", sanoin samalla kun istuuduin sohvalle vetäen hänet mukanani alas hymyillen säkenöivästi,"mutta en halua pilata omalta osaltani tätä iltaa tämän enenpää..." kurottautuin lähemmäs antaen huulieni koskettaa hänen leuanpieltään samalla kun toinen käteni liusui hitaasti hänen haarojen väliinsä. Tiesin käyttäväni sillä hetkellä hyvin naisellisia temppuja, mutta kun tarkemmin ajattelin, en oikein tiennyt mitään sellaista miehenä, mikä saisi toisen miehen sekoamaan himosta. Luontaisesti osasin hurmata naisia... miehet olivat aivan eri juttu. Mutta tiesinpähän ainakin, mistä pitää koskea ja millä tavoin, että saa parhaimmat väreet aikaiseksi.

Wesker vain hymyili ja painautui syvemmälle sohvaan vetäen samalla minua hieman enemmän päälle. Suutelin kiusallisesti hänen herkkää kaulaansa, josta suurin osa oli vielä tarkasti napitetun kauluspaidan peittämänä, ja samalla annoin käteni hieroa hänen haarojaan yhtä härnäävästi kuin huulenikin liikkuivat hänen kaulallaan. Hänen huuliensa välistä pääsi vaimea huokaus mielihyvästä: hän ei ollut odottanut tälläistä vastaanottoa eikä siten ollut varautunut nopeaan 0-100 kiihdytykseen, jota hänelle juuri tarjosin.

Hänen kätensä vaelsivat paljaalla selälläni liukuen pehmeästi jokaisella selkäni kaarella ja pienelläkin muodolla. Toin selkääni hieman ylemmäs osoittaakseni hänelle haluavani hänen kosketustaan kuumeisesti, kuin vartoen hänen suosiotaan. Tiesin, että kaikki mitä olin tähän asti tehnyt voisivat olla kuin jostain hänen haaveestaan - jos hän nyt edes harrasti sellaista kuin haaveilu - tunnelmallinen paikka, hyvää viiniä ja seksikäs seuralainen, joka teki kaikkensa saadakseen perseensä kipeäksi.

Nyt oli hetki iskeä.

Juuri kun hän oli vaipunut tuomaani fantasiaan, vedin housuistani käsiraudat ja lukitsin ne hänen käsiinsä, jotka juuri sillä hetkellä olivat kiertäneet selän puolelta hieromaan vatsalihaksiani. Toimein niin nopeasti, ettei erikoisyksikön kapteenillakaan ollut mahdollisuuksia edes tajuta, mitä hänelle oli käynyt, ennen kuin oli jo käsiraudoista lukittuna sohvan ja toisen miehen välissä.

"Luulitko tosiaan, että olisin vain kiltisti odotellut täällä sinua kuin kuuliainen kotirouva juonimatta yhtään mitään pääsi menoksi?"naurahdin ja pidin tiukasti kiinni hänen raudoistaan, ettei hän vain saisi vedettyä itseään ylös.

"Ainakin se olisi ollut mukavaa. No, mitä nyt aioit? Leikkiä poliisia?" yllätyin hieman hänen reaktiostaan, aivan kuin hän olisi aavistanut leikkini. No, vielä mitään ei ollut menetetty. Ainakin tämän teki jo paljon hauskemmaksi se, että hänkin leikki mukana.

"Ei, ei poliisia. Nyt on viikonloppu. Lauantai, muistithan? Tänään voi tehdä jotain paljon hauskempaa... kuten vaikka pyykätä." Hänen kulmansa kohosivat epäluulosta viimeisen sanani kohdalla, mutta hän ei kysynyt mitään. Hänellä oli vielä lasinsa päässään, mutta koska halusin jo kuumeisesti nähdä hänen ilmeensä paremmin, nappasin ne kiireisesti pois ja heitin ne jonnekin selkäni taakse.

"Sopii toivoa, etteivät ne menneet rikki. Ihan vain sinun tähtesi."

Virnistin vain ja päätin siirtyä seuraavaan vaiheeseen suunnitelmassani. Tutkein katseellani hetken kattoa paikantaakseni sinne virittämäni koukun, josta saisin Weskerin nätisti roikkumaan, jos tämä vielä leikkisi mukana.

"Ajatukseni on siis, että annan sinulle mahdollisuuden hyvittää tämän iltainen olemalla minulle mieliksi", aloitin nousten samalla seisomaan. "Käsirautojesi avaimen olen piilottanut ja sen saat tietenkin vasta takaisin kun niin olen päättänyt."

"Ymmärrän. Mitä minun siis pitää tehdä, mein Captain?"

Hän siis oli vielä mukana. Siihen varmaan vaikutti myös se terästetty viini ja väsyneisyys. Parempi näin...

"Herra kapteeni tästä edespäin." virnuilin ja tartuin hänen leukaansa. Hänen silmänsä olivat hieman poissaolevat, mutta samalla myös roihuavat kuin helvetin liekit himosta. Laitoin itselleni mielessäni muistiin kysyä Forestilta seuraavan kerran, että mitä se sekoitus taas olikaan. Hän sanoi käyttäneensä sitä vaikeita tapauksia varten, mutta en ollut suutuksissani viitsinyt kysyä, mitä siihen sekoitukseen kuului.

"Nouse ylös ja nosta kätesi pääsi päälle", uskomatonta mutta totta, hän totteli mukisematta ja vieläpä hymyili hieman. Katsoin häntä hieman ihmeissäni, mutta en halunnut vielä mitenkään huolestua, en todellakaan halunnut tästä sellaista tappelua, jota olin suunnitellessani pelännyt. Tällainen asetelma vaati alistumista. Alistuminen ja Albet Wesker samassa lauseessa kuulosti vähintäänkin vieraalta.

Kiinnitin hänet katon koukkuun niin, että hänen jalkansa kuitenkin koskettivat maata. Heti ollessani valmis aloin repiä hänen vaatteitaan pois hänen päältään välittämättä lainkaan, rypistyikö puku vai ei. Koska hänen kätensä olivat kiinni, jäi hänen paitansa roikkumaan avonaisena hänen harteillaan, mutta housuista ei onneksi jäänyt samanlaista vaivaa. Housut lähtivät pienin elein: vyö auki, nappi auki, vetoketku auki ja sitten vain niin alus- kuin päällyshousut alas nykäisyllä.

Ihailin saamaani työtä hieman, en ollut ikinä nähnyt Weskeriä sellaisessa kunnossa ja sellaisessa tilanteessa. Vaikka hän oli täysin alistetun asemassa, huokui hänestä edelleen sellaista tuttua vahvuutta, josta olin hänet aina tuntenut. Hän näytti siinä kunnossa hiuksetkin hieman silmillä takuuvarmalta... ammattilaiselta.

Pudistin ajatukset pois päästäni ja aloin taas keskittymään siihen, mitä olinkaan suunnitellut. Pyykkipojat, aivan niin.

"Tiedät varmaan nämä?" sanoin niin matalasti kuin vain osasin yrittäen hieman matkia häntä heiluttaen samalla kahta pyykkipoikaa hänen silmiensä edessä, "Onko ehdotuksia minne voisin kiinnittää nämä?"

Hän naurahti heilauttaen samalla päätään hieman sivulle saadakseen kurittomat hiuksen säikeensä pois silmiltään. Ele oli pieni, mutta sillä katseella, jonka hän minulle antoi, muuttui ele heti seksikkyyden perikuvaksi,

"Kokeile sitä, missä saat ne pysymään. Mutta älä vain laita minnekään, missä ne saattaisivat tuntua... hieman kinkkisiltä."

Voi luoja, minkä hirviön sain aikaan.

Vaikka tilanne alkoi jo hieman pelottaa minua, en voinut olla myöntämättä itselleni, että tällainen seksipiru-Weskerkin oli vähimmäismäärin kuvattuna herkullinen. Löysät silkkihousuni -Weskerin housut- alkoivat tuntumaan varsin hiostavilta. Jos haluaisin saada kaiken sen tehtyä, mitä olin suunnitellut, minun pitäisi tehdä se nopeasti tai en enää kestäisi ja tulisin housuihini jo pelkästään ajatuksesta panna häntä.

Tartuin hänen toiseen nipukkaansa tiukasti puristellen ja väännellen sitä hieman, ennen kuin napsautin kipeän pyykkipojan kiinni siihen. Tein saman toisellekin nipukalle ja kummallakin kerralla, sain kiitoksekseni pienoisen ähkäisyn. Kaksi pyykkipoikaa nänneissä kiinni näytti vähintäänkin epämukavalta, mutta Wesker ei vaikuttanut välittävän siitä puolesta muuten kuin päästellen pieniä henkäyksiä joka kerralla kun hengitti sisään ja taas ulos. Pyykkipoikien suoma paine ja paino nipukoissa tuntuivat jo pienessäkin liikahduksessa. Hieman helpottaakseni hänen oloaan, tartuin hänen täydessä valmiudessa seisovaan kaluunsa runkaten sitä nopeasti. Se ei vain tuntunut helpottavan - vain "pahentavan" hänen oloaan, koska hänen hegityksensä vain kiihtyi ja sitä mukaa myös mielihyvän ja kivun suomat sekoittuneet tuntemukset.

Ne äänet, jotka hänestä sillä hetkellä lähti, tulisin aina muistamaan. Hän huokaili, murahti, ynähteli, huoahti ja äänet vain tehostuivat alkaessani näykkäillä hänen kaulaansa ja alkaessani leikitellä pyykkipojilla, jotka vieläkin riippuivat vaakasuorana hänen nänneisssään.

Ei kestänyt kauaakaan, kun en enää kestänyt sitä näkyä. Se oli paljon enemmän kuin olisin osannut odottaa. Paljon enemmän. Rehellisesti sanottuna, jos olisin tämän tiennyt, olisin varannut paljon enemmän leluja häntä varten tai edes hakenut valmiiksi sen dildon sieltä yöpöydän laatikosta, jolla hän nautti "ärsyttää" minua. Vaikka minulla olisikin nyt se dildo, en mitenkään malttaisi käyttää sitä. Olisi jotain paljon parempaa antaa hänelle tällä hetkellä.

Pujottelin itseni ulos housuistani nopeasti, olin odottanut jo tarpeeksi kauan. Otin tukevan otteen hänen lanteestaan ja asetuin samalla vakaasti hänen jalkojensa väliin. Auttaakseen asentoa, hän kietoi jalkansa selkäni taakse vetäen minut aivan kiinni häneen. En ollut vielä kertaakaan tehnyt tätä hänelle, vaikka hän oli tehnyt tämän jo satoja kertoja minulle. Täysjärkisenä häntä oli mahdoton saada tähän tilanteeseen, jossa hän oli vastaanottajana vapaaehtoisesti.

Sillä hetkellä mielessäni ei käynytkään idea käyttää mitään liukastetta tai kondomia, kun vedin vielä kerran kunnolla ilmaa sisään keuhkoihini ja aloin hitaasti työntää kaluani hänen tiukkaan aukkoonsa. Puolimatkassa ja hänen kituliaan ilmeeni huomatessani, aloin jo hetken katua valmistelujeni uupumista. Olin jo aikeissa vetää takaisin ulos, kun hän jo vetikin minut juuriani myöten sisään.

"Ahhhhnnn... Weskerrr..." pääsi mielihyvän sekainen murahdus kurkustani. Wesker oli purrut huultaan ja kouristanut selkäänsä kestääkseen paremmin tuskaansa, jota oli kuitenkin halunnut mielihyvän toivon varjolla.

Enää en harkinnut lopettamista ja odottamista vaan aloin rajusti vetää häntä syvälle antamatta mitään armoa. Tottakai häneen sattui, mutta sillä hetkellä kun hänen rintakehänsäkin hiesti pyykkipoikineen omaani, hänen kipusensoriensa olivat pakko mennä kiinni, koska ne äänet, jotka hänestä lähti, olivat enemmän mielihyvän kuin tuskaisen kuuloisia.

"Uhhnn... Chr-rissss... Ahn! Uhh..." Hän oli aina tavallisesti seksin aikana ollut meistä se hiljaisin, vain pieniä satunnasia henkäyksiä tai huoahduksia, ei muuta. Mieltäni alkoi jo pikkuhiljaa kalvaa epäilys, että siinä sekoituksessa, jonka Forestilta sain, voisi olla jotain huumettakin. Varmasti edes jotain.

Homma alkoi yltyä eläimelliseksi. Kumpikin meistä alkoi tehdä kaikkensa, jotta saisi kaiken mahdollisen hyvän irti, ennen kuin toisen olisi pakko lopettaa tullessaan rajalleen. Aina kun löin sisään, Wesker painoi jaloillaan minua syvemmälle ja taas kun vedin ulos, hän piti jaloillaan minut vakaana hänen sisällään vielä silloinkin. Sisään, ulos, sisään, ulos, aina uudelleen lyöden hänen sisällään olevaa nautinnollista eturauhasta.

Tunsin hyvin Weskerin kehosta, että hän nautti liikkeistäni, vaikka ne olivatkin hieman kokemattomia hänen taitoihinsa verrattuna. Vasta loppuvaiheilla muistin alkaa runkata häntä uudelleen: olin niin keskittynyt omiin liikkeisiini, että olin ihan unohtanut sen osan hänen kehostaan.

Revittelyä kesti vielä hetken ja suureksi yllätyksekseni tulimme kummatkin hyvin samoihin aikoihin. Se oli hyvin harvinaista, mutta vähintäänkin nautinnollista. Kun hän tuli, jäykistyi jokainen hänen lihaksensa, myös ne jotka olivat kaluni ympärillä, saaden minutkin laukeamaan huudahtaen hänen nimeään.

Kului sekuntteja, minuutti, ennen kuin aloin etsiä avainta ja päästin hänet alas. Hän oli kuin puolitajuton, ei katsonut minuun tai osoittanut mitään huomiotani minua kohtaan. Hän vain tarttui käteeni ja mutisi jotain haluamisestaan nukkua. Eipä minulla mitään sitä vastaan, ilta oli jo pitkällä käyden yöksi. Toivottavasti hän muistaa aamulla, mitä tänä iltana tapahtui. En todellakaan haluaisi selittää, miksi hänen olisi vaikea nousta sängystä.


End file.
